Poker
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Two words: strip poker. Duncan/Courtney, Mature
1. Chapter 1: Just Friends

**Title:** Poker

**Length:** Two-shot

**Rating: **M

**Warnings**: Language, smut next chapter

**Fandom:** Total Drama Series

**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney

**Summary:** Two words: Strip poker.

* * *

Onwards...

* * *

It was one of those wispy, sunny days that Courtney seriously hated. She pretty much hated anything that was too damn wispy and/or sunny, happy, etc. Who could blame her? She was busy, busy, busy, her hands full as she struggled to keep her things in her arms as she tripped up the sidewalk of her street. She had to get to the library to finish this extra credit project (not that she needed the extra credit, but it would look good for college, no?), and she had a student council meeting tomorrow which she had to prepare a slide show for, there was also something about a bake sale in two days? She tried to remember correctly, but it might have been happening tomorrow! So she had to make a cake, obviously, oh, lord, what was she to do? She had reasons for hating these wispy, sunny, happy days- because they mocked her. It was as though someone was getting a cheap laugh out of this. At that thought, her mind reeled. She could feel him following her the whole way there, she just knew he had been there!

_Duncan._

Obviously it must have been he himself that was causing Courtney's overly shitty and jumbled day- just his presence was enough to piss her off. Why hadn't she taken notice to his close footsteps behind her earlier? He had probably been behind her the whole way from school, that dumbass smirk that way attached to his face at the moment had probably been there for the seven minute long walk, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as she turned to face him. The only thing that didn't match up was the fact that he had stayed so damn quiet the whole time, or at least quiet enough that Courtney hadn't taken notice to him. That made no sense in the slightest- Duncan loved being in the spotlight and having her attention and anger directed towards him. "You are a creep." She spat, watching him with dark eyes. He just shrugged and kicked up some dirt from the sidewalk, looking down at the ground and avoiding her gaze.

"I was just making sure you got home safe." The way his voice softened and how his face turned a bit red at the sentence passed by Courtney. She was too busy making sure that none of her stuff fell from her arms to pay attention. Scrambling to catch a falling notebook, the brunette let out a yelp, diving for it with one hand, and, catching it. But that success was of course the downfall of everything else. That notebook most definitely hadn't been worth dropping all of her other things to make a mess all over the sidewalk and have papers flying everywhere. The slight wind that day wasn't enough to carry anything off, thank goodness, but that didn't change the fact that all of her belongings from school were dirty and had dropped from her backpack.

"Shit!" She muttered, grabbing for her bag. Her breath hitched as she brushed fingers with him as he looked to her with a frown. She snatched it away from him, trying to ignore the sparks that ran up her spine at his touch. He helped her with her stuff for a minute, but once she had it all under control (or at least more under control than she had before), she shot him a sharp glare. "You don't have to make sure I get home safe. We aren't together anymore, got it?" It hurt Courtney to say those words, but she had to start gaining faith in them. She hadn't just broken up with him just to get back together the moment he showed her one simple act of kindness. He was too manipulative for her to trust anything sweet he did.

Licking his lips, she could see him tense at the mentioning of their bad split. She almost felt bad for bringing it up (almost). But Duncan just sighed at her, making her guilt fall away easily. He was just a pig, just a dumb pig, and he wasn't her, and she wasn't his. "I know, okay?" For the first time since the breakup, Duncan sounded genuinely upset. His eyes were soft but his jaw was set in a hard lock, the way it would whenever he was trying to stop from getting pissed. "But you remember what you said, right? You said we were always going to be friends." He held back a sneer at the word. Just friends. Just friends. Him and Courtney had never even been friends in the first place. It hurt each time and cut him deeper whenever he thought about it, but he wasn't going to let Courtney know that. Knowing her, that was exactly what she wanted him to feel- bad, stupid, and like it was his entire fault. She was too great at that for her own good.

"Yeah," She quipped innocently, trying to walk away from him. "Yeah, I remember that." Courtney felt oddly unsecure. She felt like this awkwardness would go away if Duncan would just make a damn joke that annoyed her like… like he did before. She felt bad for breaking up with him the day before school had started. It had made her first day a living hell, and Duncan, well… he hadn't even bothered to show up. In fact, he hadn't been at school the last four days, and Courtney felt terrible because she knew it was all her doing. He was really making her feel more and more guilty with each passing second as he looked at her with those big blue eyes and small pout that he didn't even know he was wearing. He just wanted to stay friends, she thought. Was that really so much for him to ask for?

But soon the pout left his face as he realized how Courtney was looking at him. She stared at him like he was pathetic and like she felt sorry for him, and he didn't need that. He didn't need her guilt and her feelings or anything from her. He was fine, he was fine. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. "Well, I mean… can't friends study together?"

Courtney shot Duncan a dry look. Him, studying? The sky must have been falling or he must have been high. Obviously she suspected the latter; she still hadn't ruled Duncan out as being a possible drug dealer. She tried to figure out what angle he was playing at, because if there was one thing Courtney had learned about Duncan after dating him for a year, it was that he always came with a catch. He was like one of those commercials on TV for anti-depressants. Yes, if you took it, you're depression would lessen and life would be not suck-ish anymore. And then at the end of the commercial, they inform you that it may lead to thoughts of suicide or death. That was what Duncan was like. A big, stupid, lying anti-depressant commercial. "Yeah, friends can study together, if the friend in question actually ever studied." She looked to him with a 'don't fuck with me right now' stare and he nodded his head.

"Yeah but… come on, Princess." Duncan was on the end of his tether, here. It was obvious that he was resorting to begging, and that sucked for him. The truth was that he hadn't been able to sleep for the past few days since Courtney broke it off with him. He kept trying to tell himself to shut up and take it like a man. On the third day of the breakup, when he had felt tears forming in his eyes, he had shouted in rage as he realized he really needed to get Courtney back, or at least spend some time with her. Breakup or not, Duncan _did not_ cry. He refused to let this affect him so heavily. The only cure was to either forget her completely (ha, like that was going to happen, said smartass Duncan), date someone else (no, said Duncan's inner love-sick guy {who was a jackass sometimes}), or try to get her back (applause from reasonable Duncan). No one had objected to that one, so he had decided that was the key. Of course, he hadn't thought that it would be this hard or hurt as much as it did to hear her speak as though she didn't even remember what they used to be. "Can't we just… can't we just be friends again?"

She chewed her lip, staring at him with a frown. "Duncan, in case you couldn't remember, we were never really friends. We hated each other; tried to main each other, and then we started kissing." Saying it out loud like that caused her to blush madly as she tried to keep eye contact with him but failed. There was something about his stare now that just made her miss it all too much, that made her miss _him _much more than she wanted to admit, and, dear god, was that her heart that was thumping in her ears? No, she thought. No more sitting here flirting with him. To say she wanted Duncan out of her life completely was a total lie- he was funny and sweet and cared about her, and he made her life a little more interesting with each day. Okay, he made her day a lot more interesting, considering he was one of the only people Courtney ever really talked to, or played games with, or laughed with… wow. Duncan really was her close friend. How had she never noticed it before? He was more than just a good kisser- she realized that even if they weren't meant for each other, they needed to stay friends, or she may not be able to keep her sanity. Even if the sexual tension was thick and the awkwardness of each situation was oh-so loud, they would have to get over it. She really wanted for her and Duncan to be… to be… friends. Just friends. "I… we can go to my house, I guess. Hang out for a bit?" She bit her lip, looking to his eyes for the first time with honesty.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He breathed, wondering why she looked so surprised, feeling his heart flutter as he saw that she looked sort of happy. Happy that he was agreeing to be just friends? Happy because she was hoping that maybe they could go back to being more? Or happy because she was totally about to take it back and break his heart and laugh and then spit on him? Maybe she was happy because from this angle, she had just the right opportunity to kick him where the sun didn't shine… Whatever the reason, he found himself growing more than a little happy as well. He resisted the urge to throw an arm around her shoulder as they began walking again, this time with him helping her carry some of her stuff. Courtney felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders, and she was sure it was a little bit more than just the books.

* * *

Duncan let out a loose chuckle as Courtney lifted her shirt higher. "Come on, Princess, doesn't matter how long it takes you to get off, rules of the game is that it's coming off _somehow._" Her facial expression was enough to make him cringe but not enough to suppress his hard on. Damn, it seemed it had been too long since he'd had Courtney do this for him.

Courtney whined, wondering how she got herself in such a sticky situation. She was started to feel more than a little bit turned on now that Duncan was in nothing but his boxers and a wife beater, and felt her throat tightened as she held back drool. They were supposed to be studying! How had things gotten this out of hand?

Well, it was kind of a long story…

* * *

Part One- END

* * *

**A/N:** Ha, so this is basically my big chance to write some hard core smut. Yeah, that's right, next chapter, expect it… So that's just a warning for all you prudes out there. ;O

Anyway, thanks for reading and if you can, please review :)

* * *

©_2011 _Cereal-Killa


	2. Chapter 2: Stripping Back To The Past

**Title:** Poker

**Length:** Two-shot

**Rating: **M

**Warnings**: Language

This chapter contains material inappropriate for children under the age of 18. By the way, a child under the age of 18 is writing this. If you get in trouble by your parents, the law, or have gross nightmares about this shit later, don't you dare come running to me. :) So have fun.

**Fandom:** Total Drama Series

**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney

**Summary:** Two words: Strip poker.

* * *

Duncan let out a loose chuckle as Courtney lifted her shirt higher. "Come on, Princess, doesn't matter how long it takes you to get off, rules of the game is that it's coming off _somehow._" Her facial expression was enough to make him cringe but not enough to suppress his hard on. Damn, it seemed it had been too long since he'd had Courtney do this for him.

Courtney whined, wondering how she got herself in such a sticky situation. She was starting to feel more than a little bit turned on now that Duncan was in nothing but his boxers and a wife beater, and felt her throat tightened as she held back drool. They were supposed to be studying! How had things gotten this out of hand?

_Confused? Let's rock the clock back an hour… _

* * *

Earlier

* * *

Courtney wasn't sure if bringing Duncan to her house was the best idea, but she wasn't really regretting it or anything. Duncan had been to her house plenty times while they were dating, albeit that he parents had been home during those occasions. Now though, they were the only ones in her house, seeing as how her father was on a business trip and her mother was working late that night. Actually, this would have been perfect had Courtney still been with Duncan, considering the fact that they had always tried so hard to be alone whenever they could. However, with their current relationship status, Courtney only felt stupid and sad, wondering exactly why she had thought bringing Duncan anywhere with her would help in the whole 'healing process' she had been dutifully following before. She tried to calm herself down as they had entered her house, Duncan laying his bag in the same spot he had many times before, except this time he received a pointed look from Courtney that told him he had made a wrong move. He let out a loud groan, and Courtney almost laughed at the utter familiar feeling it left. Duncan always growled like that when he knew he had made some type of mistake in Courtney's rule book. "What the hell did I do now?"

Courtney flipped her hair over her shoulder, going to sit down on the living room couch as she eyed Duncan's backpack expectantly. "I was pretty sure that we came here to study, and to study, you need books, and when it comes to book, they are generally in your bag, am I right?" She turned her gaze back to his, and Duncan felt his breath catch in his throat as he tried to regain his control after being fixed with a gaze such as that one. That was the way Courtney had always used to look at him; annoyed, yet entertained, and somewhere in there, a fleck of happiness swirled in her dark brown eyes… Oh, what was he ranting on about? Courtney didn't feel happy around him anymore. She didn't see him the way she had before, and she was disgusted by him. Or at least, that was what she had told him that night. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but after weeks of not being together and of her practically avoiding him like the plague, he hadn't been so confident anymore about how she thought of him. The particular look she was giving him now did even less to convince him that things were anything near alright between the two of them.

He shrugged, trying to get all the stupid emotions to stop running through his mind every four seconds, picking up his backpack and walking over to sit by Courtney on the couch. He pulled out a few of his books, and a huge part of him wondered what the hell he had been thinking in the first place. Duncan barely read, much less studied on a regular basis. From the moment he had started walking home with Courtney, he had known his mind wasn't on studying, but if it wasn't on that particular topic, what exactly was he anticipating? It most definitely wasn't learning about the different ways to find the circumference of a circle that had his heart in knots and his brain going foggy, so why was he so excited? He was stupid for thinking that Courtney would just suddenly forget about their break-up and start making out with him the moment they cracked open a book, but obviously a part of him had believed that idea. That was how he had gotten here, in this position, looking over problems 16 through 24 and not understanding a single one, glancing to Courtney's mouth as she yelled at him. Wait… _yelled _at him. "Duncan, are you paying any goddamned attention? You haven't even answered the first question!"

Duncan jumped in his seat. How had he not heard Courtney's voice before? It was pretty hard to ignore. He rubbed his temples, muttering out a small apology and feeling utterly ridiculous for being here. Courtney had been right when she looked to Duncan with disbelief that he wanted to study. The idiot inside of him had of course wanted something more, he had all along, and it was more than just a simple study buddy. Duncan had been trying to convince himself that he was fine with him and Courtney just being friends, but how was that supposed to work when he couldn't even focus around her for more than six seconds? He hadn't even been that close to her and yet his heart was still beating faster than it had all week.

"I know." Courtney whispered to his apologies, making him look up to her giving him a soft frown. "I guess… we could take a break. You know, we could just hang out for a little bit. Because we're _friends." _The way she said the word made it sound so unappealing, but Duncan tried to smile. He nodded happily. At least they wouldn't be studying. Duncan obviously wouldn't have been able to sit through that and would have pissed Courtney off, resulting in being in a worse place on her list that he knew he already was. Courtney lifted off the couch, walking into the kitchen, Duncan following her lead and leaning on the door frame. "So…" Courtney mused, reaching for a topic. Now that she had finally gotten past the whole 'we are here to study' part of their time… "What exactly do 'friends' do?"

Duncan shrugged, snatching a chip bag from the counter. "Like hell if I know. What would you do with me normally?" Duncan knew he had picked the wrong word selection once he saw Courtney's rude glance in his direction.

"You know we can't do that." Duncan snorted, but nodded his head at her. No, it seemed they couldn't do that now that they weren't together anymore. Well, they could, but… Duncan looked around the house for a moment, searching for something to entertain them so that they wouldn't be subjected to that dreaded shit she called studying again. Of course, he didn't really find anything considering the fact that Courtney's house was clean, she was an only child and her parents basically banned almost anything fun. But then he stopped when he saw a small pack sitting on the dining room table, and the devilish wheels began to turn in his mind. Oh, man, he couldn't do this, it was way too much… but he could. And that was enough for the signature shit eating grin to overtake his face as he felt the plot unfold in his mind.

"How do you feel about poker, Princess?"

* * *

Courtney had never been poker in her life before. She wasn't much of a card player, to tell the truth. She could remember those days of go fish as a child, but that was about it. It had never been something she thought about- her father only played with his buddies on Thursdays and that was the only way it really related to her. So of course it had never come up in a conversation with Duncan before. That was why she was so surprised when Duncan flipped the cards out of the pack, shuffling and even doing that fancy bridge thing her father couldn't do. Apparently, Duncan was a card shark. She had never known, or at least it had never occurred to her that he could be. "So, you sure you wanna learn poker, Princess? We could play black jack, bullshit, craps, maybe a soft game of crazy eights since you look like you're about to hurl." Courtney growled, running a hand over her face and trying her hardest to look confident. She couldn't let Duncan know that she was backed into a corner, although by the cocky smirk which was splayed across his face it looked as though he already knew.

"I can take poker, Duncan. Don't baby me, asshole." He let a simple smile pass his face and she couldn't help but blush. Duncan rarely ever smiled at her; mostly it was his rude overbearing smirk or a deep scowl, but never an actual genuine smile. She supposed he never smiled at much of anybody. Courtney could remember those times when she barely knew Duncan, when all she ever seemed to know about him was what people would tell her. Most of it was just rumors, but she couldn't help and wonder how people thought of Duncan, and how their opinion about her may have changed once she and Duncan began dating. She knew that Duncan was much more popular than she was, she had realized that even before her Facebook page fucking exploded with friend requests and everyone waved to her at school in the morning. She was just surprised that he was popular for being some things that he most definitely was not.

It had been a bad year for Courtney in general. She hadn't spent much time with any of her close group of friends her freshman year, considering the fact that she was so busy with school work and too fed up with her thoughts about the future. She needed to join the debate team, but to that, she would have to go during her tennis practice and she couldn't quit tennis until they got to the regionals… So, to be put more simply, Courtney was swamped in her thoughts and work. She had no reason to pay much attention to the school gossip that year, but in the middle of March, something happened that changed things for her. Bridgette was one of Courtney's best friends, so she was who usually told Courtney all the school gossip, even though Courtney rarely ever listened. She knew when to nod her head yes and to add the occasional comment in- she wasn't all that interested in her classmates, was all. So imagine her surprise when Bridgette had said that one magical sentence. "He likes you."

Courtney had looked up from her books, her face contoured into something blank and unrecognizable. "Who?" She had muttered, trying to lose interest but her mind was already wrapped around the fact that someone liked her. Bridgette told her the name, and Courtney spit out her drink, staining a few of her homework pages but not caring at the moment. "Duncan?" What was she supposed to think? What she heard about Duncan had been nothing but trouble- he had apparently knocked up some girl at his old school, and he fucked anything that walked on two legs. He also cursed out his mother on a regular basis and there was a rumor floating around that he liked to skin puppies, which she didn't truly believe but it wasn't counted off the list yet. Although everyone claimed for Duncan to have this abusive and dirty image, he was one of the most known people not only in Courtney's school, but also in the whole entire town, if only for his bad reputation and for the fact that his parents consisted of the chief of police and the city's district attorney.

Although, later, when Courtney had been asked out by Duncan and found herself agreeing, she saw that the exact opposite was true. Duncan had never gotten anyone pregnant, he didn't claim to be a virgin but he most definitely wasn't always trying to get in Courtney's pants nor anyone else's (they had only gotten to second base and he had better have been thankful she even let that happen), and he absolutely loved his mother. And of course, he didn't skin puppies, but Courtney knew it didn't hurt to ask, right? Duncan had actually gotten a good laugh out of that one so she guessed she wasn't wrong for asking.

"OK then, Princess, let's deal." Courtney shook her head, trying to forget her memories. Hanging onto the past like that, analyzing Duncan's smiles… that wasn't going to make things any easier in the long run. She had agreed with herself that getting over Duncan was the best route, but if she kept thinking the way she was that was never going to happen. She sucked in a breath and listened to Duncan as he passed out a few cards, and she tried to tell herself that her heart most definitely shouldn't have been thumping as loud as it was. It was a stupid card game. That's all.

* * *

Courtney was surprised that she had actually caught on to the idea of poker after a few rounds with Duncan. It actually was pretty fun, and the whole hierarchy of cards was challenging to her as well as a chance to beat someone. She had always supposed that poker was a game too complicated to decipher, but now with Duncan helping her out, she found that it was much easier than it looked. It made her feel warm inside to think that Duncan had lost a round toward her, a new player, and he actually didn't seem to be that great at cards as he had seemed in the first place. Actually, she was pretty sure that if things kept going the way they were, she could actually… win all of the games.

Duncan cocked an eyebrow at her as she laid down a straight, and he sighed, scratching his head. "Dammit Princess, you're breaking me here." He threw a few more dollars bills into the center of the table, but then snapped his fingers as a bright light seemed to flicker in his eyes. "I know!" He said, looking at her with those large teal eyes that made her throat go dry. The way his lips curled at the end of his smirk, the way his Mohawk hung just a bit to the left as his head made that little tilt it did when he was trying to act innocent… it was making her nervous and she mentally slapped herself for getting so distracted, missing the devilish flicker that passed across Duncan's face. "Why don't you say we the profits a little more_… interesting_?"

It wasn't really the words but moreover the way he said it that chilled Courtney to the bone, sending a shiver up her spine at the deep timbre of his vocals. Duncan's voice only got that way when he was trying to convince Courtney of something, and, unknown by him, she often referred to it as his sex voice. At least, that was how she imagined his voice would sound during sex. Whenever they had gotten hot and heavy (or at least as hot and heavy as they had ever had the chance to), Duncan's voice had gone throaty, deep, a growl rumbling in his chest that literally tore Courtney down. She was sure that if Duncan talked in that voice all the time, she would do whatever he asked. She wondered what he wanted from her while trying to ignore the way his eyes turned darker than usual. "What exactly are you referring to, bastard?" She knew that Duncan was going to say something she wasn't going to like. She knew it and she knew he was going to say it in that same voice, the one she couldn't argue with, the one that she knew would leave her utterly powerless next to his wishes.

"Let's play strip poker." Of course, she hadn't been expecting that.

"What the hell Duncan?" She threw her cards down on the table, crossing her arms and trying to hide her blush. "We don't go out anymore, and I really don't want to see you naked!" Lies, lies, all lies, but there was no way in hell she was going to let Duncan know that. She had always wondered how Duncan would look unclothed, if his muscles would look as smooth as they felt when she used to trail her fingers down his clothed chest, if his ass would be as firm and toned as it looked in his jeans… Shaking those thoughts away, she blinked and scowled harder at him. "No."

"Please." And that was when her entire wall crashed down, or at least broke more than it should have. Duncan never said please. **Never. **Even earlier, when he had been asking if they could go study together, Duncan had never once said please. He didn't ask it, either. He said it, like it was statement, as though it explained everything. As though it made up for why they had broken up, as though it made everything easier. As though it was as simple as that one word.

She closed her eyes, licking her lips and biting her lip shakily. "OK." Apparently, it was that simple. And yet still oh-so complicated. Much more complicated that she had ever thought it could be.

* * *

Present

* * *

"Come on, Princess, doesn't matter how long it takes you to get off, rules of the game is that it's coming off _somehow._"

…_Now you're caught up. The clock's still ticking._

She was only left in her panties and bra, and she knew that if she lost this next round, something was going to be exposed. How lucky was Duncan to still have on his wife beater, boxers and a sock? Of course, she couldn't call it luck as much as she could call it lying. Duncan had been fucking with her earlier when he lost a game to her- he really was a card shark just as she had suspected in the first place. They had played round after round after round, until, well, she found herself in this position, with him sitting across from her, a smug smile broadly cloaking his face. "Your turn to deal."

Courtney let out a shaky breath, trying to grasp the cards in her hands. She tried to keep her eyes from prying back to Duncan's every five seconds, instead taking to focus on shuffling the cards and concentrating on her own fingers. She dealt both of them a hand, setting everything up, and let another round begin.

She would be lying if she said that Duncan didn't have his poker face down to a t. She wondered how he had gotten so good at it without her knowing, but then again, there were a lot of things she didn't know about Duncan. Courtney also wondered how far she was going to let this go. Her whole body let out a sigh of relief as she won the next round, Duncan peeling off his wife beater and sitting back down, looking as comfortable as ever. Courtney tried not to stare- it had been hard enough when they used to go to pool parties. Duncan was toned, but Courtney didn't want to give him the satisfaction she knew he would gain if she started salivating due to his six pack.

Duncan dealt the cards the next time, and this time, he won. Courtney felt her throat clench up. She really didn't have anything else to strip off except the big stuff this time. She looked to Duncan with a pleading face, but he just offered her a large, lustful smirk in return. And something about that smirk set Courtney off. "Why the hell am I doing this?" Duncan's smirk faltered, but Courtney's voice only got louder. "We aren't together! It's not like I have to strip for you."

Duncan felt a growl rising in his throat, Courtney was being such a bitch right now, but stopped when he heard her next words. "It's not like you love me or anything." Duncan's eyes were glued to the table, his fists clenching and unclenching in his lap. "How could you do that to me, Duncan? You just fucking left!" He could hear the choked sobs ringing clear in her voice, but he just couldn't look at her when she was crying like that. Not because of him, not because of what he did. He had known coming here, trying to be friends with Courtney was a bad idea, she had known it too, but they had both ignored it and gone along with it anyway. He didn't come here to be accused of anything, to get yelled at and- "I'm so damn stupid."

He felt his heart stop in that moment. Why the hell wasn't she yelling? Why was she so quiet? He brought his eyes up to meet her, flinching at the red rings around her eyelids and her wet tear stained cheeks. "My mother told me to never cry in front of a boy, but I didn't give a fuck, and you want to know why? Because I meant what I said. And you couldn't be there for me."

Duncan didn't want to be pulled back to that night, but Courtney wasn't going to have it. "Just once, when I really needed you…! You couldn't even stay."

* * *

Last Weekend

* * *

_Courtney knew it had been a bad idea to get smashed two days before the first day of school, but Bridgette had insisted that she come. The party was really great, albeit that she was sure to have a hangover the next day. Courtney rarely drank, she was much too prudish for all of that 'under the age' nonsense, but something about it had been calling to her tonight. Maybe because it was one of the last nights before her senior year started. After that, she was sure there wouldn't be many nights like this again. _

_And dammit if this wasn't one of those nights. Even drunk, Courtney knew when she needed help. She shook Geoff's shoulder, nudging the wasted guy beside her. "Can you get Duncan for me? I really need a ride home." Ugh, her mouth felt as though it was full of cotton. _

_Geoff tipped his cowboy hat, smiling and hiccupping in a drunk manner. "Of c-course, Court!" He headed off somewhere in the crowd, and Courtney laid back into the wall._

_It was one big party, and she had to admit that she didn't know anyone but a few people there. Normally, Courtney would've been more careful, but in her intoxicated state, she didn't even notice the odd group of men approaching her until one of them grabbed her arm forcefully. "Yer coming with us, girl." She tried to struggle and bite the hand of one of them that threw his hand over her mouth. They looked to be about three years younger than her, but thought that they could gang up on her due to the fact that it was four against one. Usually they wouldn't have been able to do that, but fuck, Courtney was drunk and Courtney was tired. She was ready to give up and then heard a low growl from behind one of the guys._

"_Get the fuck off her." She didn't want to see what Duncan did to them. She just opened her eyes five minutes later, seeing Duncan's scratched up face in front of her. She reached out to cup his face in her hand, smiling brightly. He gave her a grimace, running a hand through his hair. "We gotta get you home."_

"_I love you." She said softly, and Duncan literally froze. She continued to draw circles on the side of his face, staring up at the ceiling. "Do you love me?" Duncan said nothing for the longest time, and Courtney's stomach sunk. Why wasn't he answering? "Duncan?" She looked down for him and her heart literally broke in that moment._

_Because Duncan wasn't there. He wasn't fucking there. She looked around, because she must have been mistaken, maybe he went to go find his keys or something- the only person around was some huge black guy sitting next to her- but there was no way he would just leave her there. Duncan wasn't going to that to her. Duncan, her boyfriend. Duncan, her best friend. Duncan, the only person she had ever confessed to love._

_Duncan, the boy who didn't come back. The one who left her at that party, on the floor, sleepless, unmoving, and with nothing to comfort her but her own sobs. She feared that some of those guys would come back- thankfully, none of them did. But what if they had? Bridgette took her home at seven am the next day. And as soon as Courtney got home, she sent Duncan a text- _

"_If you have anything to say… I suggest you say it now."_

_She had received no response, broken up with him via Facebook the next day, and had wanted to cry for the past five days. Duncan never said anything back. He just left._

* * *

Present

* * *

"Maybe if we we're just friends, what happened that night would make sense, but we weren't! You meant so much to me, Duncan, and you just threw it all away, you just ran away from everything! You're a jerk, you know that? I sat there all night, waiting for you to come back. Thinking you would come back. Duncan, dammit, I trusted you!" She put her hands up to her face, letting the cards fall off the table and scatter around her feet. "You just ruined everything, you stupid, idiotic-"

"Just shut up!" Duncan growled, and Courtney felt her face heat up as he stood from the table, walking toward her shaking form. He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled back from him, as though he was tainted, as though he was poisoned.

She clenched her teeth together. "You want me to shut up?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yes, okay? Because the more you talk, the more you cry, and the more you cry, the harder it is for me to get a word in, and maybe I just wanted to tell you that I love you too!" Courtney felt her mouth go dry as she saw Duncan rub his hand down his arm. "I just… I am so sorry, Courtney." Duncan wouldn't meet her eyes, he could only stare down at the table, focusing on the poker cards.

Courtney blinked her eyes in confusion, her jaw wide open as she watched Duncan's forehead instead of looking into his sad puppy dog eyes. "Well then why did you leave? Why didn't you say anything? You just left me there, unprotected, with those guys-"

"Like hell I did. DJ was sitting right beside you the whole party and you know it. I told him to watch out for you." Courtney thought back, remembering the large black guy sitting next to her when Duncan had left. Now that he mentioned it, she did remember that he was one of Duncan's most trusted friends, and he had stayed by her the entire party. "I had to leave because I had to sort things out. I mean, you kind of just sprung that on me, you know? And then the next day, you just broke up with me, never giving me a chance to explain myself-"

Her eyebrows shot up so high he was pretty sure they could had melded with her hair. "I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself? I sent you a text as soon as I got back from the party, and you never gave me a response!" The look on Duncan's face didn't change, he didn't flinched even one bit, and Courtney felt herself grow suspicious. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I left my cellphone with you, Courtney. I put it in your pants pocket before I left, because you didn't have one with you. I forgot about it." Courtney felt her eyes begin to burn. This couldn't be true. She clenched her fists to her sides, trying to sort through everything in her head, but finding that it was just too hard to think about. What was Duncan talking about? There was no way that he had done that… was there? She started to head up the stairs to her room, and Duncan shot her a confused look. "Now where are you going?"

"To check the dirty clothes! You have to be lying about that fucking phone." He had to be. As much as Courtney wanted to be right, though, the biggest part of her needed to be wrong. As she dug through her dirty clothes hamper, finding the pants she had worn to the party that night and searching through the pockets, she began to sob as she lifted the cellphone from the jeans. She clicked the lock key on it, finding that what Duncan had said was true.

_One New Message from: Courtney :)_

The emoticon next to her name only made the whole situation much more terrible in her mind. So Duncan was telling the truth. He hadn't just left her alone- he had just been confused, as well as drunk, and needed some time to think. He hadn't been ignoring her- he had been trying to leave her with some way of contacting anyone. He might've left, but Courtney had been drunk, giggly, and confessing her love to him. She felt like such an idiot. "I'm so fucking stupid. What the hell is wrong with me?"

She let the sobs wrack through her as an arm wrapped around her waist, taking the cellphone from her hands and tossing it somewhere across the room. Warm lips sucked against her pulse point and Duncan let out a soft chuckle. "Nothing's wrong with you." He drew circles with his thumb on her hip, eliciting small whimpers from her as he would mark her neck and then blow a light breath over the wounds. "You're perfect." She continued to throw her head back, her breathing still ragged from crying, small sobs still escaping from her throat as he pulled her hair back forcefully, exposing more of her throat. "I'm sorry." His voice was now a whisper, as he didn't release his hold on her hair, bringing his face away from his throat to look at her slick, open lips and finally making contact with her eyes. "I love you." She wouldn't have caught the words had it not been so quiet in her room, but something about the way he said it made Courtney's insides hurt, made her whole body feel like it was collapsing in on itself.

Suddenly, a raging heat flew through Courtney as she reached out her hands to grab Duncan, pulling him toward her. Five days had been too much. Five days had seemed like a lifetime. She couldn't have him away from her any longer. She needed him. The way his skin pressed against hers was delicious as he placed his legs on either side of hers, her back against the floor as he reached a hand behind her to undo her bra strap. Once it was undone, Duncan wasted no time in taking one of her dark nipples in his mouth. Courtney arched her back, letting out a husky breath as he swirled his tongue around the tight bud. "D-Duncan…"

He was only more encouraged by her soft lips speaking his name, taking his hand and torturing the free mound of flesh, intrigued by how Courtney seemed to have a few freckles sprinkled upon the tops of her breasts as well. It was actually quiet adorable, a delicious contrast to the lust filled expression Courtney was wearing now. He decided to take it a step further and started to run his free hand under the top of Courtney's panties, surprised and gleeful when she did nothing to stop him. He peeled them down past her thighs and she kicked them off of one foot before she moaned. Duncan was now laying kisses upon her bare thighs, so any other thoughts she had been having at the moment were put to rest.

"I love you." She heard him mumbled against her skin, causing her to blush even deeper than the already flushed face she was currently wearing. Duncan's finger trailed up the inside of her thigh, finally making contact with her womanhood as he took no time in slipping in a finger.

She felt her whole body tense up in pain and felt utterly awkward due to the feeling. Duncan pressed harder, and she let out a small yelp. "You okay?" He whispered, pushing another finger in all too soon, and before Courtney could protest, she felt him brush over a small spot and let out a loud moan, much unlike the others he had been receiving all night.

Courtney nodded her head eagerly, pressing up against his fingers and trying to meet his hand thrusts. He soon added a third fingers, and Courtney gasped loudly, her whole body arching up to meet his fingers and their movements. "P-please… Du… Duncan…"

She felt an utter loss when he slipped his fingers out her. She glared down at him, watching as he grabbed a condom from his wallet, eyes widening in amazement at the sight of him pulling down his boxers. She tried to hold in her drool as she saw his manhood be released from the rim of his underwear as he rolled the condom over it- he was big, as well as thick, at least by her standards. She had never been with another guy before, but she was pretty damn sure that was much bigger than average. "Please what?" He said slyly, smirking at her while leaning down, flicking his tongue against her clit. She let out a whine as he began to suck on the throbbing muscle, running his hand up her side.

She shook her head, but Duncan wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. "I'm not going to do anything until you say it." Courtney grimaced when he backed away from her womanhood, sitting on the floor beside her, not making any effort to move forward on her.

Courtney let out an exasperated sigh, feeling her whole body heave with sexual frustration. "Please fuck me, dammit!" Those were the magic words, and Duncan was on top of her in a millisecond, looking down at her with lustful eyes.

"Well, why didn't you just say so, Princess?" She rolled her eyes but then lost her breath as she felt his tip press against her opening. "Tell me if you need me to stop." Courtney could barely understand how Duncan could form a coherent sentence, much less words. She knew she couldn't even if she wanted to. He pushed into her slowly, and Courtney felt pain shoot up her spine.

At her tensing, Duncan frowned, trying to pull back out but being paused when Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't you dare stop." She threatened, digging her teeth into his shoulder blade. With that, Duncan entered in her in one sharp thrust, her barrier ripping open. She screamed loudly, reveling in pain. He pulled back out, kissing her cheek and muttering about how sorry her was. "Stop saying you're sorry." She whispered, and that was when fireworks went off behind her eyelids.

The scream she let out next was one of pure pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Duncan's torso, pulling him toward her and meeting him for each thrust. Duncan wasn't able to think clearly, his vision clouding over as he continued to bury himself in her hot and wet heat. "Fuck, Princess, you're so tight…" He gasped, as he then switched their positions so that he could thrust into her more quickly, pinning her up against the wall and banging his hips against hers, driving faster into her tight womanhood.

Courtney could feel her whole body quaking from the sheer lust coursing through her veins. Duncan was so thick and slick with the heat between them, and she could feel his happy trail of hair grinding against her own at each deep penetration. He continued to pound her into the wall, the only sound their shallow breathing and Courtney's murmurs of his name, like a chant, as though it was her very religion.

Something in the pit of her stomach was starting to build up more and more, a small ball of flames heating up right underneath her chest. "D-Duncan, I'm going to…" He cut her off short by covering her mouth with his in a sloppy, wet unplanned kiss. Teeth clacked together as he drove into her deeper than before, his cock pounding into her walls and leaving vibrations inside of her that sent her off as he struck that spot one more time. She screeched his name as she came, clenching tightly around his manhood, her vision going white as her body let out long spasms and jerked against his body.

Duncan came soon after, pounding into her one last time before spilling his seed inside of the condom. As there orgasm high wore down, Duncan rolled over to the side as to not crush Courtney under his weight. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, Courtney running her nails down Duncan's back and him kissing her neck lightly in a tired manner, before Duncan pulled out of her. Courtney felt strangely empty once he left, but felt her heart pound as he said those fateful words one last time. "I love you." He whispered, licking the shell of her ear.

She smiled softly, nodding her head and feeling the best she had in years. "I love you too." She let out a deep breath, and felt Duncan chuckled beneath her. "What's so funny?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

Duncan just continued drawing circles on her hip with his finger, shrugging as the shit eating grin refused to leave his face. "I'm just thinking that we should play strip poker more often."

* * *

Part Two- END

* * *

**A/N: **Damn… damn. That's really all I can say.

Thanks so much for the fucking awesome reviews! They made my little heart melt with joy. I mean, you bring on the smut and the reviewers come out of hiding, am I right? ;) Hope ya'll enjoyed this, 'cause I worked my ass off on it.

By the way, I'm thinking of starting a new story with lots of Duncan/Courtney smut opportunities. Would you guys like to see that, or would it disgust you? *shrugs*

So thanks for reading, and if you can, review please! :)

* * *

©2011_ Cereal-Killa_ _(All Rights Reserved)_


End file.
